


Who’s Really In Control Here?

by merv606



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slightly Bratty Daniel, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: For the prompt:Any time period. Silver makes Daniel wear a collar all the time, and when he catches him without it, he is spanked.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver
Comments: 40
Kudos: 34





	Who’s Really In Control Here?

Daniel feels fingertips brushing the smooth column of his throat, feather light, as they come down to rest against the hollow of his throat as Terry’s other hand pops the top button on the collar of Daniel’s dress shirt.

“Where’s your collar, Dannyboy?” Terry asks, calm, as he continues undoing enough buttons so he can slip the shirt off Daniel’s shoulders until it pools at his elbows. His fingertips now tracing an elegant collarbone before coming back up to circle Daniel’s neck, where the delicate, thin leather collar should be resting. 

He wants Daniel marked as his but doesn’t want to take up too much space on that pretty, pretty neck. He prefers it as a long uninterrupted line of skin he can run his lips and hands up. 

Daniel’s eyes flutter closed, before Terry repeats the question, thumb and index finger now on either side of Daniel’s long throat, applying the slightest bit of pressure. Just enough to get his attention. 

Daniel tips his head back, low moan escaping, and Terry can feel the vibrations. 

“Took it off,” he explains, blinking sleepy eyes open to look at Terry. “Guess I forgot to put it back on.”

“You know better than that,” Terry says lowly. 

Terry looks at Daniel, assessing, before taking his hand off Daniel’s throat. 

“Go get on the couch, he instructs. “Hands on the back, ass out for me,” he says right in Daniel’s ear, feeling the shiver run through him. 

Terry gets up from where he had been sitting on the edge of his desk in his office, going to the drink bar on the side wall, his back now turned to Daniel. 

He knows Daniel will obey, only because Daniel knows what’s coming. 

Terry takes the lid off the decanter and pours himself several fingers of scotch, welcoming the smoothness of the liquid as it slides down his throat. 

He turns to face Daniel who is on the couch, in the requested position, except his pants are already off and gathered around his knees where he kneels on the couch. 

“You know,” Terry says amusement in his voice, despite Daniel’s disobedience, and apparent eagerness - “this is meant to be a punishment, not encouragement.”

Daniel bends at his hips more deeply, ass now on display even more. 

Terry sighs, even as he adjusts himself in his pants at the welcome sight. 

“Perhaps I should change the rules. Only spank you when you behave yourself.”

“You wouldn’t,” Daniel challenges, turning his head to look at Terry over his shoulder, “you like this too much.”

He isn’t wrong. 

Terry pours himself another drink, downing it as he feels the liquor mix with the burning arousal in his body at the sight of Daniel’s half nude body and those naked, almost golden hued shoulders. 

Bratty little sub, Terry thinks to himself. Disobedient to a fault too, but Terry wouldn’t have him any other way. 

Still doesn’t mean he’s not going to punish Daniel, even if his behaviour is partly Terry’s fault. What he lets his boy get away with. What he encourages in him too, he thinks, fond smirk on his face. 

Daniel’s head is hanging low between those exposed shoulders as he waits for Terry to make his move. Terry longs to bury his teeth in them, to leave marks and mess up that all gorgeous smooth skin on display for him. And only him. 

Terry fills his glass one more time but takes no drink from it as he crosses the room. 

Terry leans over Daniel, putting his hand over his on the back of the couch, slotting his knee between Daniel’s thighs, resting it on the couch, his body easily covering Daniel’s entirely. 

He holds the glass to Daniel’s lips who opens them to allow Terry to pour the amber liquid into his mouth, watching in rapt attention as Daniel’s throat muscles work to swallow.

He presses his crotch into Daniel’s bare ass, so he can feel how hard Terry is for him, some scotch spilling out of Daniel’s mouth as he moans at the action. Terry leans forward to lick a line up from where it dribbles down before pushing his tongue into Daniel’s mouth. 

He kisses Daniel until he’s thrusting back against Terry’s bulge, needy little mewls of pleasure coming from him. 

Terry lays the now empty glass down on the arm of the couch before shifting his body to the side to expose one of Daniel’s cheeks. 

Suddenly, a loud crack resounds through the room, Daniel’s body jolting forward from the force of Terry’s open palm hitting his ass. 

“Fuck, Terry,” Daniel groans out, the slap catching him off guard. 

Terry climbs off the couch, sitting on it instead, before saying, “across my lap.”

Daniel hesitates. He hates it when Terry spanks him across his lap. Terry knows this. 

Terry smirks as he watches Daniel war with himself. 

“Longer you wait,” he says serenely, “the more you get.”

Daniel gets off the couch, huffing, and lays across Terry’s lap, his dick going between the space Terry has made with the slight spread of his legs. 

“There’s a good boy,” Terry praises and Daniel moans, despite himself. 

Terry runs a hand over Daniel’s ass, appreciative, once again delivering a smack without warning, before soothing the sting, lightly rubbing the mark his palm left. 

The force causes Daniel’s dick to rub against the soft material of Terry’s pants as he lays half naked over Terry’s lap, while Terry remains fully dressed in his business suit. 

“How many?” Daniel grits out.

“I haven’t decided,” Terry responds idly. 

Terry’s hand smacks the other cheek, soothing that as soon as it’s delivered, giving Daniel time to collect himself between spanks. 

Daniel’s getting harder and harder with ever smack. 

Then, Terry starts raining down hits, alternating between cheeks, between them, and the force used, never stopping. 

Precum is leaking out of Daniel now, a wet patch on Terry’s expensive pants even as Daniel begs and pleads with Terry to, “stop, God, please just stop.” 

But still, Daniel doesn’t use his magic word, which would end all of this in a second. 

Daniels loses count and Terry only ceases when Daniel starts to sob, his dick a hard line against the inside of Terry’s thigh. 

Terry runs a wide hand over normally olive skin made red now, heat radiating off the abused skin as Daniel whimpers. 

Terry spreads Daniel’s sore cheeks, to look at his lovely, little hole, running a dry finger over it.

He digs into the side of the couch knowing there’s lube there. One of his favourite places to take Daniel, after all, is in his office - the best stress reliever he’s ever found. 

Terry dribbles the lube on those reddened cheeks, Daniel hissing slightly at the sting as the cool liquid hits aching skin. Terry shushes him as he runs his fingers through the lube, warm now from Daniel’s ass, burning hot from the punishment. 

Terry traces the rim of Daniel’s hole, before plunging two fingers in, Daniel whining as Terry finds his prostate and ruthlessly exploits it. 

Daniel hips are working against Terry’s thigh where his dick is still trapped, while pushing back against those torturous fingers. 

It doesn’t take long, Daniel practically panting and out of it at the warring sensations of both the pleasure from Terry’s fingers in his ass and the pain radiating from his lower half from the spanking. 

Daniel comes on a long whine, cum hitting the wood floor of the office and Terry’s pants. 

“Up,” Terry orders before Daniel can fully recover, but he still stands, wobbly, as Terry gets up from the couch and Daniel can see how hard Terry is.

Part of him hopes Terry won’t make him kneel for a blow job, he doesn’t think his ass will be able to handle it. Part of him hopes he does. 

“Spread for me,” Terry commands, pointing to the couch and Daniel climbs back on, resting his face against the back as he reaches back, gingerly putting his hands on his stinging ass to expose himself to Terry. 

God, he’s gorgeous like this. 

He hears the hiss of a zipper as Terry takes himself out and in hand, aiming right between Daniel’s ass, coming on his puffy lube slick entrance.

Terry fingers some in as Daniel bites his lip against the almost overwhelming sensation, everything so, so sensitive.

“Have we learned our lesson?” Terry asks, mildly almost. 

Daniel holds up his arm, so the button of the cuff faces Terry who undoes it. The sleeve falls down and Terry can see where Daniel’s collar is wrapped around his wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> Written without a specifying the time period for a reason - as the prompt said any time and a commenter said ++++++ for older Daniel 
> 
> Now everyone can have their cake and eat it too 
> 
> 😈 
> 
> Written because Sugar Daddy Terry and Fake amnesiac Terry are just NOT COOPERATING!!
> 
> But this popped in my head as soon as I read the prompt. 
> 
> Throws hands up!


End file.
